A star, a gate, and an adventure
by DreamsxOfxDragonxFire
Summary: Casey doesn't know where she comes from, but could she be closer than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

The water flowed freely over the horizon as it made its' way home to the ocean. Freedom, has a nice ring to it doesn't it. I really wish I had that. Where I live no one has it, but it seems everyone wants it just as bad as I do.

We have a stargate like every other planet does, but I've never been through it. Only our god can say who can go through . So basically no one does. My planet is called Vidella Vid-elle-a. We call ourselves Vidaelleian citizens.

We have witches here and they are some of the nicest people here. Our "God"( ugh I hate that name but we are forced to call him that so it'll be) calls himself a warlock but that is very unlikely. A warlock is the highest and strongest magic holders in the universe.

It's said that there are only three in the whole intire universe. It's also said that there are only 5 wizards, they are the 5 elements. Water, Fire, Earth, Ice, and Wind.

No one here knows if it's true that the power even exists. We only know what the witches tell us, they aren't very powerful but, they are still respected among us.

Some witches are men and some are women, and I think it's that way with the wizards too, they might just be men, but I'm not sure. How can anyone be sure with so much ignorance around us.

Now that I've told you about my planet and have givin you a little history lesson about us, I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Casey and I am 16 years old.

I don't have any parents or brother and sisters. I really don't know anything about a biological family. I can tell you about my caretaker though!

She are truly the most beautiful and giving person in the world. Mrs. Collins is 62 years old and the closest thing to a mother I have ever had. Some people think it's weird to have an elder serving as your mother but I've learned not to care what other people think.

I'm really not liked by many people around here. Basically because I'm not from this planet, I don't know what planet I come from.

All I know about my parents comes from guessing. I imagine my mom has bright blonde hair that is straight and falls about half way down her back. She has light blue eyes that are the center of attention wherever she goes. She probably has a round face, since I do.

I also have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm not nearly as pretty as I imagine my mom.

I haven't really imagined my father before. I find it a lot harder, probably just because I'm a girl, do you know what I mean? The only thing I think when I think about him is he was strong and loving. I don't think my mother would have been with anyone else.

Oh how I wish I had the chance to meet them, I really do. I feel like there's something missing inside me, like I'm hungry and I can never eat enough to satisfy.

Yeah I know I have Mrs. Collins and I truly love her like she was my grandmother or even mother but you have to understand it's just not the same.

One day I'm going to go through the Stargate and have the adventure of a lifetime. I'm not going to be stuck here my whole life, but for right now I have chores to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The dishes clanked together in the sink while I obediently washed them like Mrs. Collins asked.

I remember complaining about them when I was a young child and she told me that if I didn't do them then gremlins would come hunt me down for not obeying an elders request. Gremlins are scary, I never want to run into any of them.

I was just about to wash the towls when Mrs. Collins came in "Casey there is a mandatory town meeting that we should be getting off too." Why is it mandatory? We've never have to go to these stupid things unless it's our gods' birthday." I asked her back.

"Hush Case we must go there will be a consequence if we are late."

"Can you give me 5 minutes?"

"Two"

"Three"

"Two"

"Fine" I humped and went to change out of my work clothes.

* * *

"Why what a beauty you have become! There will surely be a young man courting you !" Mr. Berkinhizer was such a nice man, though he was ether being nice or was really just ignorant on the subject on no one like me much around here.

"Thank you but I am still single, I noticed your getting some pretty flowers in your garden." I tried to change the subject, he wouldn't budge.

"What about that lad Aden?"

"He's my best friend" I smiled _he's my only friend. _It started to falter so I said I should be getting back to Mrs. Collins.

Looking around I saw other girls snickering in my direction so I straightened my posture and focused my attention on the person tapping on a desk at the front.

"Attention, attention, Our god has arrived! Bow down!" he shouted so everyone could here him.

Once we all bowed down and were seated again our god started to speak.

"Citizens of Videllea, there is an attack underway by Ra." gasps and mummers broke out.

He ignored them, "We will be going through the stargate to a ship and wait there until further notice, you have 12 hours to pack up your valuables and be at the stargate."

_Oh great_ I thought _another restless night, just what I need when I'm already a wreck._

* * *

_Aden caught up with me after the meeting. "So what do you think the ship will be like?"_

"_I don't know, and I really don't care as long as we don't get blown up." I replied._

_He must have caught the worry in my voice because my face surely didn't show it, I have become good at masking my feelings._

"_Awe don't worry Case we'll all be fine you'll see."_

"_I hope so." I whispered lightly and the rest of the way to our homes was walked in complete silence._

_Maybe this was a good thing, it was surely a chance for adventure._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry It's taking a little bit longer to post new chapters._

_I've been kinda busy here lately. Mandatory cheerleading practices have begun (Go Spartans!!) and I'm trying to cram 60 or so Chants in my head._

_School starts in a few weeks too so it might take a little longer for chpters because of that too._

_Anyways here's chapter three. _

* * *

"Casey, please don't wander off from me." I heard Mrs. Collins call to me, she always walks too slow. I guess I can't really blame her though, she is an elder.

"Sorry I'm just antsy about the whole thing I guess." I smiled back at her.

I am kind of nervous I guess, what if the wormhole collapses while we're going through?

I quickly put those thoughts behind as we approached the stargate. It looked so magnificent standing there

In the evening light.

Aden came up to me, "So you ready Case?" he asked in a mocking tone. No doubt all the other girls were asking him this. He was quite popular around here I guess.

He isn't afraid, I know this because he has been through the stargate a few times before.

It was always fun hanging out with Aden, and there was the fact it made the other girls be nice to me. Of course that was only because Aden always stood up for me and they just wanted to be around him,

but still it always made me feel better.

"Yahhh I guess I am." I replied back.

He smirked, "Sure took you long enough to reply back."

"Oh." I blushed, hope he wouldn't catch the nervousness in my voice, "My mind is somewhere far away I guess."

"Don't worry just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

I could only smile.

* * *

People were walking through the gate as I approached with Mrs. Collins and Aden at my side.

Aden must be pretty strong to be able to handle how hard I was squeezing his arm in fright because

He never said anything.

Five steps away.

Four.

Three.

Two, _oh crackers._

_One._

Shades of blue purple and some other colors I couldn't grasp flew by without warning.

An ear splitting noise filled the air? What was this? I'm sooo confused right now.

Then all of a sudden, I was on a ship.

"Welcome citizens of Vidella, this is where you will be living for the time being." someone yelled out.

That was sicking.

That was frightening.

That was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my whole life.

I loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks and they have slugged on by. There'd absolutely nothing to do on this stupid ship.

Oh yeah we've had things to do don't think it's just been dead, we've all had to attend to everything our god wants.

I got stuck with feeding him, ugh he can't even lift his hand and put food in his mouth! What a bum.

Well duty calls, unfortunately very loud so I must attend.

* * *

_Swish swish swish CLAP_. Suds went everywhere.

Something exploded earlier and I've found myself and six other women cleaning up after it.

I hate it here.

There's no sunshine, no flowing water, no laughing children, no where to run, and no where to hide.

Just shoot me. NOW!

When I was finally finished I walked in the hallways.

"Casey! Casey wait up!" I heard Aden calling my name and quickly turned a corner.

Just as he came around the bend I jumped out in front of him, he screams like a girl. Haha.

"Geez Case you could give someone a heart attack doing that."

"I couldn't help it, I've been bored."

"Me too."

"That's nice."

Wow, interesting conversation don't you think? I couldn't help but notice he had a limp to him.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I demanded.

"What? Oh..Err yeah don't worry about it, how's Mrs. Collins?" He asked. I'm not dropping the subject.

"I don't know I haven't seen her. What did you do to you leg?"

"Don't worry-"

"WHAT HAPPENED??" I cut him off.

All of a sudden lights were flashing everywhere and alarms were going off.

"Run." was all Aden said before we took off down the hall.

On the main deck was chaos, children were screaming while everyone else ran around panicked.

Everything was so confusing I didn't realize the gate was opened and there were soldiers coming out.

All of a sudden I felt a jerk on my shoulder and was thrown through the gate.

Once again there's was the streaking light everywhere and ear splitting noise that was so harmful, yet so sweet.

Then it hit me, the ground, or I hit it, I'm not really sure.

All I know is that there was a guy similar looks of our "god" that was smiling at me.

"Why hello there young beauty, you look like someone I once knew." He said in that awful deep voice.

I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up all I could think was, wow that was one heck of a dream. I dreamt that I was thrown in the stargate and landed in the hands of an evil man, pretty akward right?

Then I realized something, I was in a cell.

GAHHH!

It was kind of pretty though, the walls were tan and grey with weird symbols on them. I've always wondered

What they meant.

I let my eyes wonder around my prison, it was then that I realized that I wasn't alone. On the bench across from me there was a young girl, she couldn't have been older than eight.

She was cute, she had dark brown hair that fit nicely into her snowy white complexion. I couldn't see what colors her eyes were because she was sleeping, but she had the cutest little nose.

She looked so peaceful sleeping there.

I was just about to lay back down an the hard bench when I heard BANG! And turned my head quickly to look out the bars for an explanation.

Relief spread over me as I found that there was nothing there, there was nobody there, that was unusual.

"who are you?" A velvet voice asked.

I turned around and sure enough it was the little girl.

"My name is Casey, what's yours?"

She seemed to ponder my answer, I have no clue why she just did.

"Maybelle." she told me after a miniute.

"That's a very pretty name, how old are you?" I looked into her dark blue eyes.

"I'm seven years old, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Wow your old!" at this I laughed. She was defiantly too cute.

"Do you know why we're here?" she asked me.

I frowned slightly, and shook my head from left to right. She let out a sigh, and I wondered how long she had been here. It wasn't fair to keep a seven year old girl locked up in here.

After what seemed like an hour she caught me off guard with a question. "Do your parents know you're here?"

" I don't have parents, I have a guardian, but alas I haven't a clue." I answerd her quickly.

"You don't have parents." She told me, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No"

"Me ether." she stated and her eyes started to swell with tears. So for the rest of the day I held her and told her it was going to be alright.

* * *

Maybelle had fallen asleep in my lap when the sun started to set and the cell was getting darker. Someone came by with food earlier and that was basicly all the visiters we had. I was beginning to loose hope in questioning that man on why I looked like someone he once knew.

That was a little scary, couldn he have seen me before? Did I look like someone he knew by coincidence

Or could it be he knew my mother? No, that couldn't be, and I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Lets face it, Maybelle and I were stuck in this cell forever, forgotten in the darkness. The only good thing about this was it gave me a lot of time to think things over. I think I have an idea of where I am. It must be the person who the "god" was running away from, who else would've attacked the ship?

I wondered where Mrs. Collins was, where Aden was, and even where Lauren was, even though I hated her.

Whoever said ignorance is bliss, was wrong in this situation.

It was annoying.

My eye lids started to droop, I happily let them and drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Casey, Casey! Wake up! Quick, quick! Wake up! We're-."

"Okay okay I'm up I'm up!" I cut Maybelle off an instantly wish I haden't. She was just about to tell me something important I could tell.

"I'm sorry please go on with what you were saying."

She let out a breath of fustration and glared at me, "I was just about to say we are under attack!"

Crap, not again, I'm seriously getting tired of this. Just then I noticeed something important, the cells gate was open.

I looked at Maybelle, she nodded in response.

Without a word we ran out of the cell, Maybelle gripping my hand to the point I thought she would rip it off.

We ran down a long hallway until we came to a door. Without a thought I opened it and there were jaffa on the other side. I squealed and quickly closed it.

My heart started thumping in my throat, it's a wonder I was still breathing.

"Lets the the other end before they send out word to corner us in!" Maybelle offerd some advice. I quickly took it.

There was no one on the other side that we could see but we heard them comming. We franticly started running looking for a way out until we came across a person in green clothing.

"Follow me if you want to escape!" he orderd.

Hesitanly I tugged Maybelle along with me as he took us through many twists and turns. At last we came out into the sun and he started twards the gate.

Maybelle started to trip as I ran faster, my legs were longer than hers, I'm only 5"1 but she was about 4"5 so it was enough of a distance. We both tripped and started to roll down the hill when strong arms lifted us up and carried us to the stargate and through.

"Welcome back SG5" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a bald man wearing blue. He didn't look so bad, not mean at all.

He looked at Maybelle and smiled warmly, then he looked at me and said, "I'm sure you have questions, but don't worry we have answers."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long wait to upload. _

_I've been so busy, winter cheerleading will start soon._

_Hopefully I'll still have some time to update = D  
_

* * *

I found out some interesting details today, apparently Maybelle was brainwashed once.

She only remembers her life from when she was five, it appears that her memory was erased when she was four years old. The scientists here think she was a "Tester" for various gualds ( Our god) expiriments.

That really makes me mad, I punched a wall five minutes after I found that out. It left a dent , and when colonel O' Neil asked me what happened I told him I didn't know.

He was the one that we first ran into and told us to run. I could tell right away he was good with kids, Maybelle absolutely adored him. I was a little awkward with me since I was a teenager. I can only guess he didn't like high school that much.

I also learned that the strong arms that threw us in the gate was Telc'. I haven't gotten to talk to him much yet, all I know is he is a former follower of the guald. He doesn't seem like it though.

We are currently at the base of a united states military base. It's a secret facility set into a mountain, the planet we are on is called earth, not many people know about the stargate, and they want to keep it that way.

There are SG teams here, colonol O' Neil and Tealc are part of SG-1. There are two other members of the team but we haven't met them yet. There's going to be another meeting in about three minutes. With that thought I left the room.

* * *

There is absolutely no color what-so-ever here, I can't help but wonder how people could live in a place so, well gray. The clothes thay gave me aren't really a fahion I would usually wear, but as I walk through the hall on my way to the meeting room, everyone is wearing what I wear, a black shirt with greenish gray pants.

Colonol came up to me, "Casey, there's someone I think you should meet, I think you'll like her very much though she's more of a tomboy." he said while leading me into a room I had not been in yet.

There was a woman with short blonde hair looking at a computer. She had pleasant blue eyes , but there was a crease in her forehead, she was deep in thought I guess.

"Carter, there's someone you should meet." Colonol made her jump. "My apologies sir but I've been trying to figure out which planet the two girls came from." she said without looking up.

"Don't apologise and that's kind of why I'm here, this is Casey one of the girls."

She looked up instantly and I smiled.

"Hello there, nice meeting you." I said while offering a handshake.

She accepted and smiled in return.

"Do you think you could offer me some details? What did you call your planet? What kind of plants were there? Do you-"

"Carter there's sort of a meeting going on that we are kind of missing." Colonol cut her off.

"Well then lets go."

We all walked out.


End file.
